


West side Omens

by Cocacolaorange6



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Help, Inspired by West Side Story, M/M, Multi, Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-27 20:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocacolaorange6/pseuds/Cocacolaorange6
Summary: Imagine west side story and Good omens, they still have minor powers and wings + immortality in a remote growing town no one can get to unless they are magical or invited.God smiled a sickeningly wicked grin at the group. "The second you find a devil on our turf I want you to kill them. No questions asked."Gabriel grinned and large white wings spread out behind him. "Of course mum."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	1. An introduction

Aziraphale scampered off after his friend and God shook her head, rubbing her temple's.

"Gabriel, get your 'platoon' together, go see what exactly our opposition is accomplishing so close to our terf...they didn't think we'd notice did they?" God was furious at this point, dealing with the redhead and the ever-looming threat of another all-out brawl. Her forehead creased and her eyes knitted together as she pondered their next move, only looking up when she heard her oldest clear his throat.

The mini name for the 'platoon' Gabriel led was called the "Archangels", a group made up of: 

Uriel, a training sharpshooter. 

Gabriel, the ringleader and brains/muscle of the group.

Micheal, an excellent shot, she also specializes in technology and hacking. 

Raphael, the doctor in training, best with a knife weapon wise. 

And last but not least, Sandalphon, the brute strength of the group, he's a Jack of all weaponry trades, trained in everything from basic guns to knife fighting, he brings up the rear as extra muscle and as a shield of sorts.

God smiled a sickeningly wicked grin at the group. "The second you find a devil on our turf I want you to kill them. No questions asked."

Gabriel grinned and large white wings spread out behind him. "Of course mum."


	2. A demon walks into a cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So some Demons walk into a cafe...

Fast forward, about 9 years?

Crowley has already left the Angel's in favor of, free will(most of the time)

The memories of his best friend buried deep in his mind. Today was a regular day, he, Ligur, Hastur and Abaddon was all on their way to their favorite neutral zone. A café right on the edge of Angel territory but not quite on it, a cafe called 'not the Ritz' a playful name the owner had given it years ago when it first opened.   
The current owner paid both sides very well to keep his cafe a neutral zone in all of this madness so they didn't bother him, very often.

The group would encounter a very short, pudgy Angel while there. Old enough to have his wings, he was showing them off to his best friend, a waitress by the name of Anne, a rock and roll sorta girl with a flair for the flashy and bright. His wings were strong with wide, nearly knocking into another Patron as he jabbed on excitedly.

When the bell rang Aziraphale had a horrible feeling, letting his wings dissipate as fast as he could, but it was too late, the rival gang had already spotted him. He nervously took a long sip of his tea. Anne side-eyeing the group as she sauntered over to get their orders.

"Get a load of that, ain't he that whures kid? God's second-born?" Hastur slurred his words slightly as he examined the waitress. The working woman's eyes were all on Abbadon though, the strawberry blonde gave her a wink and a blush spread across Anne's tanned skin. 

"Heard he's nothin' but a pansy, a bloody shame to his brother." Abbadon finally cooed, slipping a 20 into the woman's hand, giving it a squeeze before waving her off.

"Oi, don't forget what happened last time we fought in a neutral zone, Beelzebub beat the shitè out of you for starting that one."   
The words fell from Ligurs mouth fast and rushed.

"Oh I'd pay, B, to do that again~" Abbadon snickered, making her crush on their superior evident as she sipped her milkshake. 

While all of this was going on, however, Crowley was dead staring Aziraphale, right into the buggers back. The poor Angel could feel the burning holes and began to squirm.

"Oh Azzy, think you could drop something off to my house? Just down the road, don' worry the buildings a neutral zone." Anne slipped a small bag into Aziraphale's hand, the nervous angel nodded and stood to leave.

"Aye, pretty boy, how bout we walk you there? Dangerous territory the Devils turf, wouldn't want you getting your sweet little behind into any sort of trouble." Abaddon was the first to speak to the young adult as he briskly walked past.

"O-oh um, no thank you! I should be fine getting to and from!" Aziraphale sounded scared, stuttering softly as he made his escape from the holding stares of the opposition.

Hastur was the first to stand, laying out some money to pay for his snack before straightening his dark leather jacket, "Well, the boss wouldn't like him wandering on our spot, better show 'im to and from~" Hastur planned to absolutely attack the young rival gang member.   
Ligur cracked his neck as he stood as well, having not eaten anything he didn't care to chip in on the bill, shoving his hands deep into his pockets. 

"Are we sure we should get'im? He's not just some other member, he's the bosses son, could cause a big problem." Crowley made an argument to leave the poor boy alone, not feeling like beating on his formal friend.

"C'mon Crowley, ain't beat any of them for a while, what's the harm? Gabe ain't gonna do nothing for his brother, hates the bloody bastard member?"

Let's get something straight, Gabriel did not hate his brother, he was just...disappointed his brother hadn't turned out like the rest of them, Aziraphale never fought. Didn't know how to defend himself and, yes was seen as a disappointment. But also family, there would be outrage at this attack.

But, well, that wouldn't stop any of them today, today they all felt gusty as they began trailing the Angel to a large apartment building.

Aziraphel had nearly bolted inside out of sheer terror, the stupid kid had left his phone at home, unable to call for any real help since his memory was awful. He could wait it out or try to walk by them, maybe try to be diplomatic with the lot? He had never done anything against them or the opposition, they couldn't beat him up for his familial ties, could they?

They could and poor little Aziraphale would be helpless. 

He decided he would go out with dignity, rather than hide away in his friend's apartment. He solemnly dropped off the package and borrowed a small paring knife, though he would never use it. 

Clutching the blade tightly in his hand he descended the stairs to the front door of the building. He could see the forms of four Devils standing outside of the door, waiting for him.

The Angel took a deep breath and put the knife deep into his sharp dress pants, straightening his bow-tie and gently opening the door. 

"Listen to Gents, we don't have to do this...I do not mean any harm, I'm on my way home right now actually, see? I'm unarmed and you can even follow me, I won't do anything besides walk home."

This earned him a swift kick to the gut, followed by a whirlwind of fast punches to the same spot, the wind knocked straight out of his body as Abaddon yanked him from the building. "Oh pretty boy, we'll see to it you get home, poor bugger, can't take a few hits?"

Her wings were extended fully behind her, dark and anxiety rising, her eyes sparkled red as she shoved him against the brick wall.

Her blue lipstick and bright red eyes did not match, and if Aziraphale hadn't been so terrified he would have pointed it out. But being pinned by the opposition was quite the belly turner. 

Crowley looked at his feet, sliding his shades further up on his nose as his fellow Devil's began to take turns hitting Aziraphale. 

He decided to look up and winced, soft white feathers littered the ground and blood coated Angel's upper lip and nose, his bottom lip busted and multiple of his feathers had been torn out. 

Crowley silently willed the poor man to fight back, to do anything against Crowleys own adopted siblings, but the Angel couldn't hurt a soul and deep down everyone there knew that.

An unexpected flash caught Crowley's eye as soft pale fingers ripped a knife from dress pants, slicing a thin red line across Abaddons face.  
The Demon like creature snarled and dropped Aziraphale, the Angel taking this opportunity to book it past the group, clumsily taking flight, trailing a few soft bloody feathers behind him. 

On instinct Crowley took flight after him, his dark wings threatening to swallow the sun as he rose to greater heights, swan diving for the Angel he knocked him straight out of the sky and into a nearby park, another neutral zone. 

Soft whimpering left the other man as Crowley rubbed his eyes, wings secured safely on another plane of existence. 

The pair met eyes for the first time in 8 years and it left them both slack-jawed and in awe, Crowley had changed so much since their childhood, much shorter, more maintained hair and bright yellow serpent eyes, as well as a snake tattoo on his sideburn.

Aziraphale had certainly gotten bigger since their childhood, that wasn't a bad thing at all, he wouldn't look good any other way really. Short but spikey blonde hair and delicate pale skin now covered in dark red and gold blood. 

No miracle would restore the angel's outfit and he would lament over that issue later, at this very minute he needed to get away from the opposition, no matter how much he wanted to stay. 

"Oh no, you don't!" A sharp yelp followed by more thumps and Crowley was ontop of Aziraphale, pinning him down. But unlike how the Angel looked when Abaddon had done it, he looked, less uneasy? More relaxed and not as afraid. 

"Please, I didn't do anything wrong.." he whimpered out, squirming in the opposition's grasp.

"Wiggly bastard, don't worry I don't care to beat up on defenseless whelps, unlike they do."

He let the other mango and in a matter of moments, Aziraphale was gone. Safely in his own territory, gasping for breath, holding his definitely broken rib as he finally made it to the HQ home. 

'Goddamn it.' Crowley thought, standing and picking back up his sunglasses, sliding them up to his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this was inspired by a few songs actually and the story of Romeo/Juliet and the west side story. 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticism! Just please don't be mean :3  
A lot of characters have been added from other fandoms or the original stories that come from biblical lore.


End file.
